One World, Two Hearts
by TasteTheFairy
Summary: Katara and Toph are sent to another world while trying to follow Zhao. Watch the adventure unfold as Katara meets the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. And how they became unique allies! Rated for Teen and up..later chapters will change to M. Sesshomaru/Katara Toph/OC
1. Not What it Appears

**One World, Two Hearts.**

**A Crossover of Inuyasha and Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Katara/Sesshomaru and Toph/OC**

**Chapter one: Not What It Appears.**

**Authors note: This is a crossover of Inuyasha and Avatar: Last Airbender. I just want to inform you that I don't like Katara and Toph's age, so it will be changed, and also, Zhao never really died, and Katara and Toph have master their elements. The story rate will change throughout the chapters…so Enjoy ^^**

**~TTF~**

"Aang!" Screamed Katara. Aang was suspended in the air in his active Avatar state. Katara, Sokka, and Toph concern a cross their faces. Aang was unwilling opening the gates to the spirit world. So they thought.

"We got to stop him before the fire nation army gets here." comment Katara. Sokka looked around him, and saw a boulder. The height of it was good enough for him to jump off and grab Aang.

"Toph! Throw me up to the boulder. I got a plan!" holding his boomerang Toph stomp her feet, and Sokka was flying towards the giant rock. Sokka barely got a hold of it, but his grip was tight. He climb up the boulder and was standing on his high feet, ready to jump.

"I hope he knows what he doing?" comment Toph.

"You and me both." Katara, was standing next to Toph ready to catch Aang with her waterbending.

Aang still suspended in the air, his eyes and arrows glowing. Aang had no clue what was going on around him. He didn't know he was causing the gates to the spirit world to open. Instead he was sitting on the volcano with Avatar Roku.

"Aang, there is a journey you must prepare yourself for." Aang looked at the former Avatar. "Avatar Roku, I need to know. How can I fight the Fire Lord, if I don't know all of the elements. Who can I look to, to learn fire bending?" Roku let go of a heavy sigh. Shacking his head, Avatar Roku open his eyes to stare into Aangs, "All will make sense in due time. But there is a greater threat upon you young Avatar. Look within yourself, and you will find the answer that you seek." with that said, Avatar Roku slowly disappeared, only to leave a very confused Aang. "Greater threat?" Aang sat there confused, trying to figure out what his former self was talking about. Closing his eyes, he looked within himself to find any answer he could find.

"Alright, I can do this." Sokka wiggling his butt in the air, preparing himself to jump.

"Look! It's Admiral Zhao!" Katara pointed over the water where Admiral Zhao fire navy ships could be seen.

Sokka looked over to where his sister was pointing to, cursing under his breath he began to jump in hurry to Aang.

Fire balls blasting towards them. Toph flew a wall up from the earth, trying to block any fire balls coming towards them.

"Get twinkle toes, and lets bounce for it." Sokka jumping, but was caught in mid-air by a fire ball. "SOKKA!" Katara was about to run to her injured brother when Zhao landed between her and Sokka. Katara heard Sokka groaning in pain.

"Haha, at last I have capture the Avatar!" Zhao laughed in a triumph stance. Completely ignoring Katara, she bended the water by her side, and caused a splash in Zhao faces, causing him to stumble back. Outraged by the attack, Zhao threw fireballs in Katara's direction. Dodging fireball after fireball, Katara used her water whip as a defensive attack, losing energy. Another fireball barely came in contact, as she dodged, losing a few strains of hair in the process. Crouching, with a knee up, Katara looked behind her, seeing Toph trying to get to her. Looking back at Zhao, Zhao was pulling energy, forming a giant fireball.

"You foolish child, I will end you!" roared Zhao. Before mastering the giant fireball, the earth shook under their feet. Toph finally reaching Katara, still throwing rock after rock at the firebenders.

"Where's twinkle toes? I can't see him?" Katara looked over to where her brother was laying, still clutching his side. She finally looked up to see that Aang was still suspended in the air. The wind was picking up around him, causing a winded tornado. "He's still in the air." replied Katara.

"I don't like the feel of the earth. It's not letting me see right." Toph was now on all fours, trying to keep her balance.

Zhao looked up to see the Avatar. He was about to throw a fireball, when he felt his feet go under him. Looking down, a purplish pink hole in the ground was forming. He tore his eyes to see the earthbender on all fours, and the waterbender looking at the hole in the earth. "What's going on?" he heard the earthbender ask. Watching the two benders for a few seconds till his attention was back at the hole in the ground. _It must be the Avatar's doing. _looking up at the boy in the sky, he noted how the boy arms were stretched out, and his eyes and arrows are glowing. _That's it! He must be opening the gates to the spirit world. Now, this is my chance._ Zhao knew if he could gain the power of the spirits, he would be seen as a powerful bender; in fact, he would be seen as Lord for he would be able to take down Fire Lord Ozai. Looking back at the benders a cross from him, and then to the hole that was becoming bigger. He decided that if he was going to defeat the Avatar and the Fire Lord, he must take the power of the spirits. Making up his mind he jump in the hole of the spirits.

"Katara, I can't see Zhao!"

"Because he jump in to the spirit world!" Katara watched how the Admiral looked at Aang and then the gapping hole in the earth that leads to the spirit realm. She watched his expression turn into something of a man who just gained the outmost power. She knew if Zhao got his hands on a spirit, he will gain power, and he will be impossible to defeat.

"We have to go after him." Toph breaking her train of thought. "What about Aang and Sokka?" Toph grabbed Kataras arm, pulling her to the hole. "If we let Zhao get his hands on a spirit, were all done for. I'm sure twinkle toes will get us out." Katara looking at her brother, who was now getting up, and then to Aang; she nodded in agreement. Both girls standing at the edge of the hole. "Lets do this!" comment Toph. Toph kept a death grip on Katara's arm and jump.

Toph arms were wrapped around Katara waist, holding for dear life. Katara holding on to Toph, for fear they would be separated. Katara looked around herself, seeing wonderful, beautiful colors of deep purples, pinks and blues surrounding them both. It felt as though they were drifting. In the far distance, Katara saw Admiral Zhao.

In matter of seconds they were falling fast. Now seeing a clear blue sky, and bright and dark greens. Katara and Toph landed on the rough patch of grass. "This doesn't feel like the spirit world?" Toph said. "I agree, the spirit world where Aang, Sokka and myself were in, was nothing like this. This feels to…real." Katara heard a grunt, and looked over to see Zhao not to far from them, looking around his surroundings. Zhao noticed that the girls followed him, and began to run into the nearby forest.

"Can you stand?" Katara asked Toph.

"Yeah," Toph stood on her feet, stretching her limps "it feels good to feel solid ground under my toes." Turning her head where Zhao took off, she sighed. "I guess were going after him?" Katara shook her head. "I don't think we should." Toph turning her head to Katara, confusing written over her face.

"Why not?"

"I don't think this is the spirit world."

"Where do you think we are then, huh?" Toph crossing her arms over her chest, said it in her sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, but it's not the world of the spirits." Toph was stop from what she was going to say, when both girls heard a child scream, not to far from where they stood.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The second chapter will be up shortly. Please R&R..thanks my awesome fans!

~TTF~


	2. Who Knew?

**One World, Two Hearts**

**Chapter two: Who Knew?**

* * *

_**So i want to say thank you to those who are following. I want to enjoy this story. and if there is a Beta who would like to do my stories, please email me..thanks again..and enjoy ^^**_

* * *

**_Recap: _**

**_ "I don't think this is the spirit world."_**

**_"Where do you think we are then, huh?" Toph crossing her arms over her chest, said it in her sarcastic tone._**

**_"I don't know, but it's not the world of the spirits." Toph was stop from what she was going to say, when both girls heard a child scream, not to far from where they stood._**

* * *

"What was that?" asked Katara.

"Over there!" Toph pointing the opposite direction Zhao went. There sat another set of vast tress. On "Q" (sp?) a little girl, no more then the age of eight comes running out of the woods. Katara sees the little girl, and notice that she's running from something. As if reading her mind, "There is something chasing her." Toph says. Just in a matter of seconds, a large bear demon appears out of the woods.

"What in the four nations is that thing?" Katara comment.

"Whatever it is, we need to stop it." Katara agreeing, runs half way to the small girl.

"Over here!" She waves her hand out, the little girl seeing this, stops and didn't even hesitate, and ran to the women in white and blue fur.

Katara grab the young girl, and shoved her behind her. Hearing the bear roar, and feeling the earth vibration from the thing, Toph used her bending to halt the beast. It stop for a second, noticing Toph it charged after her.

"So, you want to mess with me, huh?" Toph stomp her feet to the ground, moving her arms roughly to form boulders the size of an earth kingdoms citizen home, in mid-air. "Well, you got yourself something comin' to ya." Toph raising her arms, then throwing them, imitating the movement of the boulders, and threw them at the bear. The bear was hit in the side from two of the boulders. Seeing it was in danger, turned around and began running back where it came from.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Toph crossed her arms, with a mocking grin. "Pfft, That's nothing kid." Katara rolling her eyes, looked at the child. Seeing a few scratches on her arms, she realized the kid wasn't really injured. "Are you okay?" the little girl nodded in response. "My name is Rin. What's your name?" Katara giggled at the sudden changed of attitude. "My name is Katara. That over there is Toph." Toph came next to Katara, and smiled. "Nice to meet ya kid." Giggling, Rin wrapped her small arms around Katara. "Rin wants to say thank you for saving Rin."

"No problem Rin, but can I ask you something? What was chasing you?" Rin tilted her head to the right. A look of confusing over her face then a fit of giggles. "That was a bear demon." saying as if everyone knew that.

"Demon?" both girls said at the same time. "Well, Rin, can I ask you why that..um..demon, was chasing you?" Rin looking down at her feet, fidgeting.

"Rin was a bad girl." Rin looking back up to Katara's eyes, " Master Jaken was watching Rin. Rin wanted to play with the flowers, so Rin could give to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin drifted to far, and that's when the bear demon began to chase Rin." Katara pulled Rin into a tight hug, feeling that the child needed it.

"Well Rin, in till we find your friends, how about we heal those scratches." Letting go of Rin, Rin looked up, and smiled. Any guilt or grief seem as though it never bestowed the child. Nodding okay, Rin sat there while Katara waterbend to heal the child. Rin fixed on Katara and her unique power to bend water. She was overly cheerful and chatter away about Jaken, a two headed Dragon she named Ah-Un, and a demon Lord name Sesshomaru. Toph hearing about the Lord, scuffed. Showing a displeasure for the title "Lord" to herself. Katara could understand the reaction, for she didn't approve of the title either, she was just thankful that Rin didn't notice.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru walked into the campsite, where he left his traveling companions. The sun was about to reach it peak in the high sky, signaling of the afternoon. He left his ward and the imp a few days ago in the Northern lands. When he felt a shift in a presence near by, he came back. Not sensing a threat, he didn't hurry his speed. He noted how Naraku was silent for the past few weeks. He been keeping a close eye on his half-brother and his companions, who are having no luck in their search for the half-hanyou. When appearing into the camp, he notice how Jaken was fidgeting and walking around nervously. That's when he noticed Rin wasn't there.

"Jaken." admittedly Jaken froze. Realizing that his Lord was there.

"Where is Rin?" Jaken ran to his Lord's feet and bowed deeply, crying.

"Mi'Lord, please forgive this lowly servant." Looking up to Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes. "I took my eyes off her for just a moment to attend to Ah-Un, when I looked back for her, she was gone." going back to crying loudly, Sesshomaru kicked the Imp sending him flying.

Sesshomaru looked up into the sky, sniffing. He found her scent and along with it another demons. Admittedly he took off in his full speed. Following her scent, he knew she wasn't far. He stop in the middle of the woods, taking In the scents of his young ward and the bear. The bear had chased her up ahead, but the scent of the beast came back, and went into another direction. He took of once again in the direction of his ward.

Her scent became stronger, along with two others. Not caring who the other two were, he came into view of forms hovering over his ward. In a matter of seconds he was holding the dark skin by they neck.

* * *

Katara was grinning down at the young girl, while she told some story when she was throwing pretty yellow flowers at her care taker, when all of a sudden Katara was in mid air with a hand around her neck. She open her eyes to see yellow-golden eyes staring down at her. Realizing that she couldn't breath, Katara grasp the claw hand around her neck making gasp sounds, trying to gain air in her burning lungs.

Toph stood there in shock for only a few seconds, feeling another presence, and Katara was no longer in her sight. Feeling that the new comer was a threat she earthbend trying to get the new comer off balance, but before she could even cause a small earthquake, something wrap itself under feet and pulled her down.

Rin, watching Lord Sesshomaru chocking Katara , and using his poison whip to knock Toph over, she panic.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran over to him, gripping his leg. "They saved me. Please don't hurt Lady Katara!" Sesshomaru looked down at his young ward then back to the women in his hand. He released her from his grasp, and she feel to the ground coughing for air. Now seeing the women, he noticed that her skin was a light brown color, her hair a sheen black braided in the back, with two loops in front. Her clothing was odd. She is dress in a blue looking dress with leggings underneath, and white fur. She is dress as if it was the winter. She is a strange women.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." nodding to his ward he turned around walking back to the camp site, not bothering with the two women that lay on the ground.

Rin went up to Katara who stop coughing.

"Thank you for the help Lady Katara." Rin did a low bow, then turned around to follow Lord Sesshomaru.

Rubbing her neck, Katara watched as the child and her Lord disappear in the shadows of the woods. Looking over to Toph who was sitting up, blinking rapidly looked over at the same direction of the woods.

"What was that all about?" asked Toph. Katara shacking her head, pulled out water, and drank some.

"You okay Katara?" Forgetting that Toph was blind and couldn't see her head movements.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said in a raspy voice. "We better get going, and find Admiral Zhao."

Toph stood up, then offer her hand to Katara. Katara grateful, grab her friends hand and was lifted up to her feet. Both girls looked at the opposite direction of the woods and decided to head the way Zhao went off.

* * *

Far from anyone, a dark man sat with his leg prop up for his arm, resting his back against the wall. Only red eyes could be seen. in front of the man was a young girl, no older then five of the age, who looked paler then the dead, hair white as the clouds, and eyes of a soulless being, holding up a mirror of the scene of Katara and Toph. The man crackled.

"It seems we have guest Kanna." Looking towards the window, Naraku grinned.

"This may become interesting. Summon Bankotsu." the white child disappeared into the darkness, leaving a smiling Naraku.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like the second chapter. I'm thinking of only updating one or two stories a week. I don't know how far I'm going to take this, but if I get enough Followers and Reviews, it may just go far in life. Lol…remember to review..again you know how it like crack for me ^^**

**~TTF~**


	3. The Flow of Water

**One World, Two Hearts**

**Chapter Three: The Flow of Water**

**_Recap: _**

**_"You okay Katara?" Forgetting that Toph was blind and couldn't see her head movements._**

**_"Yeah I'm fine." she said in a raspy voice. "We better get going, and find Admiral Zhao." _**

**_Toph stood up, then offer her hand to Katara. Katara grateful, grab her friends hand and was lifted up to her feet. Both girls looked at the opposite direction of the woods and decided to head the way Zhao went off. _**

* * *

**_Far from anyone, a dark man sat with his leg prop up for his arm, resting his back against the wall. Only red eyes could be seen. in front of the man was a young girl, no older then five of the age, who looked paler then the dead, hair white as the clouds, and eyes of a soulless being, holding up a mirror of the scene of Katara and Toph. The man crackled. _**

**_"It seems we have guest Kanna." Looking towards the window, Naraku grinned. _**

**_"This may become interesting. Summon Bankotsu." the white child disappeared into the darkness, leaving a smiling Naraku. _**

* * *

"ARG! It's been a whole freakin' week since we got to this bloody place. And no trace of that big dumb sideburn Admiral." Toph stops walking on the trail, and releases a sigh, "to top that off, my feet are killing me!" she lifts her left foot up and points at them. Katara sighing looks to the east of the trail. "There is water not far from here. We can stop and rest for a while."

"Good, lets go then!"

They were sitting at the edge of the river. Tophs feet were in the flowing water. Sighing from the pleasure of her feet, she laid back in the soft grass.

"I wonder what twinkle toes and your brother is doing right now?" Katara resting her hands behind her, looking up in the sky.

"I don't know, but I worry."

"About what?" Katara looked into the transparent blue waters, watching a fish swimming around her feet.

"I worry that something happen to Aang. That Zuko got a hold of him, during his Avatar state. And that Sokka is injured." Toph sat up, punching Katara on the arm. "Hey! That hurt!" Rubbing her arm, Toph snorted.

"You worry to much. And from what you guys told me what happen in the North Pole. I don't think Zuko will be pulling that same stunt. Plus I'm sure Sokka and twinkle toes is fine." Katara looked at Toph, smiling. "I hope your right."

"I know I am. But you know what I'm worried about?" Katara shaking her head no. "Hello! I'm blind!" Katara laughed saying sorry. "No. What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried that were not going to get out of here." Katara punching Toph's arm this time. "Ow! What was that for?" giggling, "Now you're the one worrying."

Both girls burst into laughter, now feeling more relaxed then before.

* * *

Katara playing in the water with her feet, bending the water, making swirls. Toph laying on her back, head resting on her arms with her eyes closed. It was peaceful. Then Toph sat up, eyes widen. "What is it?" worried Katara.

"Something coming towards us. And fast." The minute what Toph proclaimed, the trees in the distance behind them began to fall. Toph and Katara up in a fighting stance, prepared for anything.

From the trees, the ground began to thunder under their feet. Birds flying out into the air, different animals, from deer, bears, rabbits, even animals of weird forms came running out of forest, running pass them, jumping over to the other side of the river. Some falling into the water, trying to reach other side.

"Maybe we should follow the rest?" comment Katara. Before Toph could even reply, a claw hook came rushing out of the trees. Toph bending, having a part of the earth lift her high into the air. Katara ducking down to the grassy floors.

"Now Ginkotsu, we don't want to harm them. After all Bankotsu says that Naraku wants them a live." A voice coming out from the trees to reveal a man with a bandana around his head. Next to him was a creature of anything of unlike they seen so far in this world. He was of half man and half metal. Legs like a spider, he was out most terrifying, compare to the man next to him.

"That would explain the earthquake." Toph jumping down next to Katara. "He's huge."

The giant laughed.

"Renkotsu, I like the short one. May I keep her?" Toph looked at the giant, then it appeared flames were growing around her. "Who you calling short!" yelled Toph.

"I see why you would like her, she has spirit." comment Renkotsu.

"What do you want?" Renkotsu tore his eyes to Katara, who was standing in a stance that he never seen before. He knew that Naraku wanted them for some reason, and Bankotsu warned them that they might be pose a worth while fight. His eyes scan the young women, finding her fairly attractive.

"Someone has seen an interest in you. We are here to merely collect you." He looks up at his friend. "I am sorry Ginkotsu, you can't keep the short green one." the machine was grumbling of the rejection. Toph anger rising. "Collect us? Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?" screamed Toph. Renkotsu narrowed his eyes, finding the short women annoying. _if Bankotsu believes they are worthy as an opponent, then so be it_ thought Renkotsu. "Ginkotsu, lets get to work. Shall we." the giant began to rumble.

_"_Katara! I'll take the metal guy, you take hot stuff!"

"Alright"

Toph rushed at Ginkotsu, lifting boulders from the river, and throwing it at the blades that flew towards her. Renkotsu took the a swallow of his oil, and blew flames towards Katara. Katara jumping and ducking from the flames. _He controls fire. Hmph, he no better then a fire bender. _Bending the water in the river, she created a short wave, casting out the fire, then transforming the water into ice picks. Throwing them towards the fire breather.  
Renkotsu jumped high, dodging the ice. _so she can bend water to her will. This will be interesting._ He takes out a small ball, and throws it to Katara. It landed in front of her, and explodes into a black smoke. Making the area hard to see or breath. Coughing, Toph runs past her, clearing out some of the smoke. Ginkotsu blows a cannon her way. Toph jumping up to meet it, and grabs it. Transforming it so it was now armor fist.

"How!" Toph scuffing, throws another set of boulders, including some remnants of the metal on her persons.

Katara covering her face from breathing in the smoke, was knock down by Renkotsu. She did a back flip, dodging his next attack. He was throwing fist after fist, kick after kick. Katara dodging everyone that she could. Learning some hand to hand combat from her father and her brother, Katara threw an high kick, up to his face. Barely hit it before he grabbed her ankle, twisting it in the process. Katara screamed from the white hot pain going through her leg, causing her to stumble back.

Toph hearing her friend scream, froze, causing her to get wrap in the grapple wire. Turning her attention back to the giant, she used her earth bending and twisted into the earth; like her moles, causing Ginkotsu to be half dragged. His spider like legs gripped the earth, trying hard not to be dragged. Grumbling, he tried to use his strength to pull back, in till the wire snap, pushing him back. Top emerged next to Katara. "We have to make a break for it." Both girls jumping, Katara having a little more difficulty, when another set of flames and sharp razor blades came crushing down on them. Toph picking Katara up with her earth bending, began to run away from the fight. A cannon came crushing down close to them, exploding. Toph block it by creating a rocky barrier. Katara was using her water to heal her ankle as fast as she could. Every now and then, she would throw a water shield to block the flames that erupted, causing steam. They were running down the long river when they stop at a dead end at the edge of the cliff. The river ended with a waterfall pouring. Looking down Katara could tell that sharp rocks would meet them if they jump.

"What do we do?" asked Toph. "I don't know."

Turning back to the giant machine that was rushing madly towards them. Renkotsu was standing on Ginkotsu shoulder. Ginkotsu roared, and blew a cannon out to them. Unprepared by the blast, Toph threw up the rocky wall, but before Katara was thrown over the cliff. Screaming before she was thrown over the cliff. Katara tried to grab anything to get a hold on, but was thrown to far off the cliff.

Toph hearing Katara scream, and not be able to see her, knew she feel over the cliff.

"Katara!"

"Ginkotsu, we needed them both alive." Ginkotsu said sorry in an intelligible way.

Toph knowing she can't do anything for Katara until she could get out of this. Toph did the only thing she could do, but run. Leaving the two strange attackers in her dust.

* * *

Katara feel down the cliff. Seeing the sharp pointed edge rocks, Katara knew she had to act fast, cause she was going to be puncture. Katara using her water bending, created a massive wave to stop her coming death. The wave was so tall that it was at least as a big of a tsunami. Diving into the water, creating an air bubble around her head to breath, she controlled the waters to guide her to any bay. Though she didn't realize that the rive was moving fast and harshly down. It was a category five for river rafting. It was hard to control the water for her movements were as graceful, and causing her to mess up on her bending. She finally pushed the water away from her, causing it to push her to the bay. Crawling out of the water, Katara coughed the water out of her. Tired from the fight, and the pain in her ankle, she slopped on the warm grass, and closed her eyes. Seeing only the darkness behind her eyelids.

* * *

Seeing the sight of her laying wet on the grass was no of importance of him. He was about to turn around when he heard her teeth chatter from the bitter nights cold. He looked down at her once again. Remembering only a week ago his ward couldn't stop talking about the young female, and how she help and healed her. Thinking that he didn't like to be in others debut, he bent down to the women on the ground. She was soaked, and shivering. picking her up, he turned around, going back to where his companies had made camp for the night.

* * *

**Remeber to R&R! Thanks for reading ^^**


	4. Goodnight Swim

**One World, Two Hearts**

**Chapter Four: Goodnight Swim**

**Disclaimer: I really hate putting this in my stories but I must. I don't have any rights to InuYasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Authors note: So I wanted to say sorry for taking so long on posting this chapter. I know I said I was going to post at least once a week, but I am a college student and finals came up without saying a bloody word! Next week I will be posting a chapter. Also, thanks to those who are following and reviewing. Without you guys are wouldn't be doing this story! Now Enjoy! **

**…OoO…**

_**Recap: **_

_**Katara feel down the cliff. Seeing the sharp pointed edge rocks, Katara knew she had to act fast, cause she was going to be puncture. Katara using her water bending, created a massive wave to stop her coming death. The wave was so tall that it was at least as a big of a tsunami. Diving into the water, creating an air bubble around her head to breath, she controlled the waters to guide her to any bay. Though she didn't realize that the rive was moving fast and harshly down. It was a category five for river rafting. It was hard to control the water for her movements weren't as graceful, and causing her to mess up on her bending. She finally pushed the water away from her, causing it to push her to the bay. Crawling out of the water, Katara coughed the water out of her. Tired from the fight, and the pain in her ankle, she slopped on the warm grass, and closed her eyes. Seeing only the darkness behind her eyelids. **_

_**_...OoO…_**_

_**Seeing the sight of her laying wet on the grass was no of importance of him. He was about to turn around when he heard her teeth chatter from the bitter nights cold. He looked down at her once again. Remembering only a week ago his ward couldn't stop talking about the young female, and how she help and healed her. Thinking that he didn't like to be in others debut, he bent down to the women on the ground. She was soaked, and shivering. picking her up, he turned around, going back to were his companies had made camp for the night. **_

_**_...OoO…_**_

Zhao knew after a few days at being in this world that it wasn't the realm of the Spirit world. He had cursed himself several times. He didn't know where he was at. This world was different from his. Monsters of different sizes and shapes, demons from Hell. He had walked for a few days. Found shelter in caves, and in the musky forest. Thanks the Four Nations for his fire bending, he knew he wouldn't survive long. The creatures in this worlds already attacked him several times.

Now lost, he was sitting at some table in some small village. The people were poor looking, and small. He had notice that none of the people he has seen had any bending. As if they were none benders and just weak pathetic humans. It made him laugh. How easily it would have been to destroy this village. Lifting his class to his lips, he began to wonder how the waterbender and earthbender were doing. _Probably got themselves killed. _"Good. They be out of my way." he mumbled. Sipping his drink, couple of men were talking at the next table.

"Did you hear?", the man in a brown torn shirt said. "That old creak man down the river, has one of those jewel shards."

"You mean the one that gives you power?" the bald man snorted. "Ha! Like he could do anything with it."

"Yeah, we should go over to that old man, and take it from him." both men were laughing.

Zhao looked back at in front of him, sipping his drink, smiling.

**~Later that night~**

Zhao watched as the two men, went into on old rug down hut, beating up an old man.

His face twisted into disgust. He would never beat ones life who couldn't defend themselves. He laughed at his own comment, of course he would. If it gain in his own benefit. As Zhao watch the men kick the man on the ground laughing at their triumph, he waited silently. When the two came out of the hut, both men gloating about the power they will have and share, he risen out of his little hiding spot showing himself. The men stop and looked upon Zhao.

"Who the hell are you?" the bald man asked.

Zhao took a few steps up, arms folded, "I am Admiral Zhao, and you have something of mine." The men laugh.

"Fug, look at this man, he thinks he can take us on." the torn brown shirt man was grunting. "Yes Barag. And what is he wearing, look at that outfit of his." the men began to laugh. "Lets get him" said Fug. Zhao standing there, Fug tried throwing a punch in his face, only to miss. Zhao dodged effortlessly. "Ha! Too slow." Zhao punched the man in the stomach. Fug clenching his stomach, bending over. "You bastard!" Barag screamed, running towards Zhao, fist high in the air. Zhao foot can in contact with the mans face. Barag fell backwards; eyes rolling back in his head. Zhao came to the man name Fug, who was still on his side groaning. Zhao bent down grabbing the pink jewel that he was holding. "So. This will give me power?" Zhao turned around, walking away from the filthy humans.

Walking down the river, he kept looking at the small shard in his hand. _How do I use it? And what power will it give me? _His eyes still on the jewel, he didn't realize the white baboon in front of him. Zhao looked up when he heard a rough laugh.

"I can help you." Zhao looked at the creature, not able to determine if it's a threat.

"How can you do that?" asked Zhao.

"You seek power, strength. I can help you gain such," Zhao looked at the creature

"The jewel has power. I can show you how to use it, and in the process gain more."

"And what would you want in exchange?" The baboon laughed.

"I have a problem that needs to be resolved." Zhao looked back at the shard, then back to the creature. A small grin reaching at the corners of his mouth. "who are you?" the baboon lift his hood, revealing a man with black wavy messy hair and eyes of blood. The man smiled. "You may call me Naraku."

_...OoO…_

Toph was walking down the river where Katara had fallen. She tried finding her motherly friend, but without eyes, she couldn't see. "Geez, it's not like I can see through water. That's her job." Toph sighed heavily. "Where are you Katara?" Toph whispered . She kept walking down the river. Trying her best to find her, but with no success.

The hours passed, and she was getting more worried by the second. Toph stomp her feet on the ground and screamed into the night sky. "Damn it Katara. Where the hell are you!" she shook her head, and continued down the river. She came up to a bank by the water. Closing her eyes, she tried to find any signs of her friend. She noted that some wild life was around. _It is late. They might just be out finding prey. Hmm, but who is this?_ Toph could feel someone new closing in. it wasn't any of those crazy guys that had attacked them earlier. Toph was trying to see the person that was coming closer to her. A bird swept behind her, making her jump and scream. She slip on some moss and fell into the icy water. She led out a scream. She hated water, and wasn't a very good swimmer. She flap her arms out, trying to lift her head above the water to breath. She was going down stream and it was getting harder to breath. She swap her arms out around her, trying to feel anything that she could get a hold on. But the effort was little, and with no luck. Her head went back down under the water. She tried to scream, but the water was overflowing her mouth, making it harder to do much. When her head went back down again, she felt herself drifting farther down. She felt her mind coming to the darkness. She was about to let go, when she felt something pulling her back to the surface.

"I got you! It's okay!" she coughed the water out of her burning lungs. She was pulled up on top of some rock. Happy to feel her element again, and happy to be on solid ground. She laid on her back, on the smooth boulder. Hands came to her throat. A gentle touch. She lifted her right hand up to the persons hand. It wasn't really soft, the hand felt rough, as though the person who owned it was a person who worked hard with its hands.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked. His voice was nice to her ringing ears. It was low, rough on the edges, but gentle. She barley moved her head as a nod. He picked her up by his arms, as if she was nothing but paper. She would have yelled out to the stranger, but her mind was tired from the days events. She struggled a little in his arms. The discomfort of not being able to touch her Earth, not able to see was nerve racking, but her struggled didn't last.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." he cooed her, "you need to dry and be warm. You were in cold water." Toph grumbled unintelligible. Instead of being herself and arguing with the stranger, she curled deeper into his warmth, cause she was indeed cold. After snuggling deeper into the given warmth, her mind was closing on her. The days events finally catching up to her. She decided not to struggled, and let her mind ease with peace in complete blackness. Before her mind took over her last thought was, _I'll find you Katara._ Then darkness took over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...OoO…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara groan as warm rays landed on her face. She turned to the side hoping to evade the light. She felt the warmth of the rays on her back, it felt nice. _Wait just a minute. I had long sleeves on, why am I bare? _Then the memory of the event hit her hard. She remembered that she was fighting, and then she fell over the cliff into the untamed waters. Then finding the bank of the river. But she didn't remember taking her winter layers off. She sharply rose in a sitting position, regretting it admittedly. Her head felt like it was about to splint in two.

"Master Jaken! She's waking up!" Katara looked over to her side to see a grinning Rin.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" The child giggled. "Are you well Lady Katara?" Katara nodded her head. "Yes, I feel a little better." she tried to move her ankle but wince at once. "It seems my ankle is still in slight pain though." Rin looked down over to Katara's foot. "It's dark blue looking." Rin said. Katara looked at it closely and wince. Her ankle was a dark blue-ish purple color, and was very swollen. I doesn't look like she was going to be walking anytime soon. She breathed out a puff of air. Even that hurt her. She turned her head down to her side. She slowly lifted her shirt to see a wrap around her lower ribs. _How did I get hurt there?_ Seeing her confusing Rin told her how Lord Sesshomaru found her near the river and brought her to the camp site last night. She apparently had two broken rips, her ankle seemed bruised, but from that, she only had a few scratches. _I guess that river caused me more damage then I thought. _Katara thought. She heard grumbling. She turned her head to see some green little thing messing around the fire, poking it with a stick. "Oh that is Master Jaken." Rin supplied her. Katara nodded and laid back down on the little bed. "Um..Lady Katara?"

"Please Rin, just Katara." she smiled at the young girl who was fidgeting with the hem of her little orange checker kimono. She looked at Katara with an open wide smile. "Would Katara be friends with Rin?" Katara giggled, but coughed from the searing hot pain from her lungs. "Rins sorry!" Rin moved closer to her with worry over her face, "Rin didn't mean to hurt you." Katara raised her hand up to silent the small child. "No Rin, you didn't hurt me. My ribs just make it difficult to breath." Katara saw the girls expression changed back to grin. "Can't you just heal yourself like you did to Rin?"

Katara shook her head no, "If my ribs weren't hurt I could but I can't. it seems I have to heal the old fashion way." Katara stiffed a giggle, Rin followed. "Hey Rin? Lets play a game." The child's grin widen at the mention of a game. "What kind of a game?!" Katara patted the little spot next to her, and mention for the child to lay next to her. "I play this game with my friend Aang. Look at the clouds, and say what you see." she slightly pointed to a small cloud that looked like a bunny. "See that one looks like a bunny. What do you see Rin?" Rin squinted her eyes, looking like she's trying to concentrate. "That one looks like Ah-Un!" Katara looked at the cloud that the child pointed at. It was a big plush of clouds together. She looked over to the two headed dragon near them, then back at the clouds. She tried to imagine the cloud as the two headed thing, but couldn't. she decided to play along with the child's imagination.

They played for an hour, when Jaken called Rin over to eat her cooked squirrel. Katara sat there and watched the child laugh and talk to the green toad looking thing. Her back against the tree, she drifted off to a light sleep.

Her eyes open to see the night sky. Stars sparkle and gleamed between the trees. Katara heard the light breathing. She looked over to see the two headed dragon, and in its steep is the sleeping child; Rin. Katara smiled. Her eyes widen when she looked across the little fire. Sitting across from her was the same man that had tried to kill her. He was just sitting there against the tree, in the same manner that she was in, but his arm was resting on his knee which was perked up. He was sleeping soundlessly, so she thought. His golden crisp eyes stared at her blue crystal ones. She let out a gasp. Without the terror in her veins, she finally got to see the demons eyes. It was beautiful. He keep his eyes on her for a few seconds, before he closed them resting his head back against the tree.

"Rest. We will be leaving at dawn." he said.

She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it. She laid back down on the rough ground and let sleep take over her tired wounded body.

* * *

Authors note:

Well till next time. I will see you next week with another chapter of "One World, Two Hearts". Please R&R! It's crack for me ^^


	5. Employment

**Title: One World, Two Hearts**

**Chapter Five: Employment **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm still broke so I know I don't own either InuYasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Authors note: So here is chapter five for you! I'm happy about this chapter. I thought really hard about it. Thanks to those who are following and adding this story to their favorites. Also, thanks to those who are reviewing. I LOVE reviews ^^ **

**~OoO~**

_**Recap: **_

_**His golden crisp eyes stared at her blue crystal ones. She let out a gasp. Without the terror in her veins, she finally got to see the demons eyes. It was beautiful. He keep his eyes on her for a few seconds, before he closed them resting his head back against the tree. **_

"_**Rest. We will be leaving at dawn." he said. She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it. She laid back down on the rough ground and let sleep take over her tired wounded body.**_

~OoO~

* * *

Toph woke up to the vibrant smell of cooked meat. she slowly started to sit up, when she groaned. "Easy there. You had a rough night." a hand on her chest, pushed her back down to the ground. "W-What happen?" Toph put her hand on her head now feeling the headache that stared to come from her temple. "I saved you from the river." Toph open her eyes, turning her head over to the source of the voice. "And who are you?" she heard a chuckle from the man that was sitting next to her. "My name is Tien."

Toph once again sat up from her sleeping spot, "Well thanks." her voice was scratchy so it came out rude then she wanted.

"You should lay back down. You really didn't get hurt, but you did get a little beat up" said Tien. Toph rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself." she stood up abruptly, causing her to be wobbly. She was losing her balance when her head felt dizzy. She was about to fall back down when two strong arms grab hold of her, preventing her from falling. Tien chuckled, "I can tell." he laid her back down. "What are you laughing at, huh!?" yelled Toph.

"Nothing at all." Tien turned around smiling and sat back down next to the fire, poking it with a stick. There was two fish on a stick in the fire, cooking. He looked at it and thought it cold use five more minutes before he served it. He looked back at the girl. She was a little cute; like a child cute. She had short black hair with a green and yellow band with two white fury balls on the side on top of her head holding the hair back, which didn't do any good, for her bangs were still in her face. Her clothing was a little odd to him, but he has seen much weirder stuff. She didn't wear any shoes, but another green band like slipper around her ankles. Her skin was a smooth pale looking. He finally looked back up to her eyes. He sat there in a daze. Her eyes were a fading green; in fact her eyes had a white fade to it. She was blind. He didn't get a good look at her last night, but none the less her eyes were nice looking. He never truly meet a blind person, or anyone with eyes the color of spring grass. She was indeed cute, but a little rude on the side. He tore his eyes away from her, releasing that he was staring at her to long. _Not like she'll know I was staring._ he thought. He let out a sigh, and turned back to the fish. "So what is your name." he heard a ruffle behind him, thinking that she was once again sitting up. "Toph," he chuckled once again. "What? My name funny to ya' or something?" he shook his head, forgetting that she couldn't see it.

"No not all, just an odd name."

"It is not! And who ya' calling odd, have you heard your name." Toph crossed her arms over her chest, head pointed to the other direction with her lips sticking out in a pout.

"In fact, my name is quite common. I was just saying that I never heard a name like that before. No offense." Toph didn't budge, just sat there and humph. Tien took the fish out of the fire, and handed it to Toph. "Here, you need something to eat." Toph loosen up a little at the mention of food. She didn't have anything to eat the other day. Only thing she had consume was wild berries and some fruit on some trees. It's been a while since she had meat. her stomach made a gurgling sound, Toph wrap her arms around her stomach and blushed. Tien saw and heard this and broke into a laugh. "Hey! It isn't funny!" Tien still laughed. "I haven't had any real food for a while, so shut up!" scream Toph. Tien laughing came down to a light snicker. "Here, eat up." Tien handed the fish to Toph who's face is looking like a shined apple. She accepted the cooked fish. She slowly smelled it and smiled. She took a hungry bite, and moaned. It was a little overcooked, but in all fairness it was good.

In mater of minutes the fish was consumed, and happily digesting in Toph's little stomach.

Tien finished his fish shortly after Toph, watching her devour her meal. "Thank you." he looked up and smiled, "Your welcome."

Toph got up and stood on her feet, thankful that she wasn't dizzy anymore. She looked around her surroundings, trying to see if she could detect her friend, Katara. She was disappointed to find that she couldn't. _I guess I have to start at the river once again._ Toph started to walk in the direction of the river when a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around to face Tien. "Where are you going?" his voice was concern, and Toph felt bad about leaving. "I lost my friend and I need to find her." she back away, "thanks for saving me." she turned around once again, and started to head out, where she left the dumb founded man.

It didn't take her long to reach the river. It took her about five minutes tops. She felt bad about leaving the guy, but she couldn't waste time. She needed to get Katara back or twinkle toes was going to have her ass, and for her own sake of mind. She also wanted to know why those creeps from yesterday attack them. She was about to head down the river stream, when she heard something behind her. She turned around sharply, fist in position for a fight. She saw Tien coming out of the woods where she emerged from. "Tien? Why you following me?" Tien stop, confusion written over his face. "How did you know it was me?" Toph put her arms down and let out a breath. She knew Tien was watching her, when she was at the camp she notices how he sat there staring at here for a few minutes. Usually she would have been yelling at him for staring at her, and she was going to, but stop when she heard his reaction. She knew he was staring at her eyes, and knew that she was blind. Guessed she got used to the fact that people stared at her cause of her handicap. "I'm blind not deaf." ,she left out the part that she could see everything that touched the earth. Her vision wasn't perfect and couldn't see colors, but she saw outlines. He was tall and well built. She knew if she went up to him, she would only be at his rib caged. His hair was short and spiked, if she could see, she would guess he had dark brown hair. She saw the outline of a sword on his back, and sack. "What do you want?" Toph asked. Tien came closer to her looking down on her. "I thought I could escort you." Toph looked puzzled. "And why would I need an escort?"

"Because your alone, and there are things out there that love a good snack." Toph crossed her arms over her chest and hmp. Tien smiled. He started to realize that she did this sort of action a lot, and found it cute. "I can take care of myself." Toph said.

"I know of this." replied Tien.

"Good, so then leave." she turned around and began her walk once again.

"Do you know where your going," Toph stop "or where you are?" Toph turned around and glared at him. He wanted to laugh so hard, her little action was fitting. "Let me help you. I know these lands. I have wonder them for years." Toph looked down at her feet. _maybe he could help, after all I don't know where I'm going._ "Fine." she turned on her feet and began to walk. He walked by her side keeping the same pace. "So where are we going?"

"I'm trying to find someone."

"Oh, who?" Toph face changed to sadness and concern. Tien admittedly regretted it.

"My friend Katara. We were attack and she feel down the cliff into the river." Tien shook his head. "Toph, I hate to say this. But no one could have survived a fall like that, not if they were human at least."

"Yeah I figured that, but Katara is different." Tien stops and put his hand on Toph shoulder. "Toph, it doesn't matter. No one could live through that." Toph face turned to anger and frustration. "She could if she could control water." Tien's hand drop. "Control water?" whispered Tien. Toph looked straight, head held up high. She turned around and began once again, to walk down the river. "Are you coming or are you going stand there like a dumb ass?" Tien snapped out of his daze, and ran up to Toph side. _If she believes her friend is alive then okay. I'll follow._

The two walked down the river in complete silence.

* * *

~OoO~

Katara woke in a groggy mood. The toad thing woke her by hitting her with his stupid walking stick on her side, and on the side that was still in healing process. She wasn't in the best of moods. She was now riding the two headed dragon Ah-Un while Rin talked aimlessly about a special flower. She tried her best to pay attention to the child, but her thoughts kept wondering off. She could hear Jaken mumble about stupid humans and something about weakness and Lord Sesshomaru. That just put more fuel on Katara's fire. Oh, how she wanted to kick that stupid thing.

Ah-Un stop its walking. Katara looked up to see Sesshomaru was the cause. He was just standing there, in the middle of the freakin' road. Who does that! _Now Katara, just breath. It's not his fault your in a mood._ Then again while she thinks of it, he didn't help either.

**~Flashback~**

Katara shot up in a pain. Something was stabbing her in her broken ribs. She saw that the imp standing there with its ugly wide yellow eyes, frozen. Katara was never a morning person, and being waken by the thing didn't help. Jaken reposition himself and stood straight. "Wake up wench, we are leaving." Katara narrowed her eyes, causing the yokai to squeak. He ran over to the two headed dragon, putting things in its sack. Katara shook her head. She slowly sat up wincing in the process. Her ribs were burning now, and it hurt like hell cause someone had to wake her up by poking her. She looked down at her ankle and notice that it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday. The swollen part has ease, it was now black and blue. She used the tree to help to lift herself up. Rin came running over to help her and picked up her little bag and water that she carried. "Thank you Rin." Katara looked down at the small child and smiled. Even though the day started off bad, the child just seemed to put a smile on her face. She kind a reminded of her of Aang. Katara looked up towards the blue cloudless sky. _Aang._ Her thoughts were cut off with a small tug on her sleeve. Rin was tugging at her sleeve. "Lady Katara?" Katara looked at Rin, "Yes?" Katara asked. "It's time to go." she nodded, and headed towards the dragon. If Rin was right about how Sesshomaru liked to walked none stop, she knew she would need the support of the green scaled two headed dragon. Rin lifted herself up on Ah-Un. Katara was about to do the same, when her side hurt from stretching her upper body. "Are you okay Lady Katara?" Rin asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore is all." Ah-Un turned their heads to Katara, and snorted. The dragon lowered it self on its legs, making it easier for Katara to jump on, "Thank you." Katara lifted herself slowly on the dragon with little pain. She inhaled and breathed out of her lungs, trying to get as much air in them. Rin was seated in front of her giggling. "Lady Katara? Can you sing a song." Katara smiled, and tried to think of one.

"I know one song that my mother sang to me when I was young. So sure." Katara began to sing a light melody that her mother sang to her when she was scared. It was a bright, cheerful tune. It was a soft gentle sound. Great for the overly cheerful Rin.

"Women." Katara stop her little bright tune and looked up to see Sesshomaru in front of her, staring her down. "Umm..yes?" Katara stuttered. She didn't know how to talk to him for some reason. He did seem intimidating. Maybe that was it. She couldn't figure it out, his expressions were so blank; like he didn't have any emotions. "What are you doing?" she looked at him dumbly. "What do you mean?" Jaken came scurrying next to Sesshomaru. Chest puffed out, back straight, head held high. Jaken looked at Katara with a scrawl. "What the Lord is presuming, is that your singing is death to our superior demon ears." her eyes widen and looked up at Sesshomaru, _Did he really just say my singing is killing his ears. _Katara looked back at Jaken and narrowed her eyes at him, with a sternly death glare, that promised pain. Jaken didn't budge, instead he kept his eyes straight from hers, but she swear she saw a shiver or a shack from him. She looked back at Sesshomaru, her eyes still blazing with fury. Sesshomaru just stood there, looking right through her, not at her. Oh! Her day was getting worse by the minute! Sesshomaru pivoted on his heels, walking away from here; Jaken following behind. "Rin likes Lady Katara's song. I think its pretty!" Rin cheered. Katara turned her head to Rin and smiled.

**~End of Flashback~**

_Yeah, he didn't help at all. But I guess I am being a little rude. He did save me, and I haven't even thanked him yet._ Katara sat there staring at him. The wind blowing, making his hair blow in ease. He was a perfect statue; still as one, and emotionless, but perfect. Katara shook her head of the thoughts, mentally rolling her eyes. Katara heard a grumbling sound and looked down in front of her. Rin was holding her stomach, looking down at it. Katara couldn't help but chuckle. "Hungry are we?" Rin turned her head up and nodded her head yes. "Rin is a little hungry." letting out a sigh, Katara looked up in the sky. It was almost dusk, and they left early that morning. They didn't stop to eat lunch, and Katara didn't have any of her little snacks with her. They might not be demons, but they are humans, and they needs substance. She was about to open her mouth to demand for rest and to find food for the child, but was stop.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called out. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru slightly turned his head, "If you are hungry, go and seek out food." Rin jump off the Ah-Un, which scared Katara a little, cause the dragon was at least ten feet tall. "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin was running off into a near by woods. Katara could feel water not to far off, so she knew where the child was going. Rin turned around before entering the trees and waved at her before running into the dense trees, Jaken hot on her trail.

Katara waved back and smiled, watching the child's shadow disappear. _I hope she'll be safe._ she thought. _She'll be fine. It's just that she's so young to be fending for herself._ Katara was deep in thought and didn't realize that Ah-Un was moving. A noise broke her out of her thoughts. Katara looked up to see that they weren't in the middle of the road anymore, instead in a small little clearly, surrounded by trees. She saw Sesshomaru walking over to a tree and sitting down at the base, with one leg stretched out and the other bended up. Katara looked down at her swollen ankle, still looking as it did this morning. _Well it's not going to get better if it doesn't get some exercise. I guess I'll go and set up a fire._ Katara patted the dragon which cause a low purr to erupt from it. Ah-Un lowered it self down on his its legs, letting Katara to slide off of it. She landed on her foot and winced. Putting to much pressure caused a white hot pain throbbing up her leg. She lifted her foot up a little, having all of her weight on her left. She whimpered. It was so painful, all she wanted to do was sit back down.

Katara pushed out a breath, determination written across her face. She was not going to let this effect her. She was going to toughen up and start walking again. She be damned if she depended on the dragon steed. She put her foot back down, and began to limp across the clearing, gathering rocks and sticks.

She got what she could and started to build her fire, till she remember that Sokka had her flint on Appa's back. Then an idea struck her. She turned her head to the two headed dragon, with a grin at the corners of her lips. "Could I get some help?" she asked the dragon. The dragons head looked over to her and grunted. In matter of seconds, Katara was thrown off balance when a blue fire came blazing passed her into her little pit. She sat there on her bum with wide eyes, then looked up at the dragon, "You could have given me a warning." Ah-Un laid their heads back down on their from claws. She turned back to the fire, readjusting the sticks that they were going to use when Rin came back with the fish.

"Women." Katara looked up at Sesshomaru who's eyes were closed. She narrowed her eyes at the demon, "My name is Katara, not women." Sesshomaru ignored her comment, making it seem that he didn't hear her.

"What do you plan to do once you heal?" Katara stop playing around the fire, and laid her hands on her lap. She stared hard into the fire, "Look for Toph, I guess."

"And how will you find your friend?" Katara looked up at Sesshomaru who was now staring at her. She sat there for a moment. He looked hard into her eyes, like he was trying to find her inner soul. "As I thought." she narrowed her eyes once again, "And what is that so post mean?" Katara asked with a hint of anger. "This Sesshomaru does not need to signified his reasons to a human." She balled her fist, her anger rising. "From now on, you will stay as Rin's female companion. You will teach her in her studies and protect her." He closed his eyes and laid his back against the tree. "How dare you! I don't take orders from you!" before she knew it, she was lying on her back with a familiar hand around her throat cutting her air way.

Sesshomaru was on top of her, his hand around her neck, eyes narrowing down a her, growling. She clawed at his wrist, which caused him to tighten his grip.

"You will remember who you are taking to.", he growled "For I have spared your life twice now." he let go of his grip around her neck, and back away. She sat up coughing, the burning sensation returning from within her lungs. "While you heal and look for your friend, you will help Rin in her studies and protect her from harm, understood." Katara looked at Sesshomaru and nodded in agreement. Again he closed his eyes and rested his head back. Still holding on to her neck, Katara never took her gaze off of him. He was no better then the Fire Nation, no better then Fire Lord Ozai.

She took her hand away from her neck when she heard Jaken from a distance. Rin came rushing out with a fish in her tin hands. Jaken came after her with three more in his. Rin ran up to Katara laughing, "Look Lady Katara! Rin caught one for you!" Rin placed the fish that was as big as she; the the stone bricks near the fire. "Thank you Rin. That was sweet of you." Katara said, trying her best to musk the soreness in her voice. "Hey Rin. How would you feel if I helped you in your studies?" Headed tilted to the side, a huge grin widen on Rins face. "Rin would love that!" Rin started to jump up and down in glee, "Does that mean you will be staying with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin?" Katara looked over where Sesshomaru sat then back to Rin, "I might." It wasn't a lie really. If she couldn't find Toph, she was stuck here. Even if she didn't find her little shoeless friend, she didn't know how to get back to Aang and Sokka.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I h****aven't put Sesshomaru much in the story, but don't worry..our handsome dog demon will have more lines and action soon! I want to get Sesshomaru's personality somewhat close to the manga and show. And he doesn't say much in either..so hold strong for me here, for just a little longer.**

**Please REVIEW! I'm telling you, it's my drug, my crack. I need it to keep writing this story ^^ Till next time. **

_**~TTF~**_


	6. A Time to Approve

Title: One World, Two Hearts

**Chapter Six: A Time to Approve**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the over due update. I'm not going to lie to you. I had writers block for a while, and then when I wanted to start typing like crazy, my laptop decided it hated me. It broke down completely, and in the process I lost everything! I even lost how I was going to take this story. So I have to start from scratch. Luckily, I already knew what I wanted to do. I want to say thank you for all those who reviewed/Following/Favorite this story. I know that there are only two stories in of this type of paring. So I know I wont get many reviews, but there always nice to get! So..on with the story!**

**~OoO~**

**Recap: **

"Does that mean you will be staying with Lord Sesshomaru and Rin?" Katara looked over where Sesshomaru sat then back to Rin, "I might." It wasn't a lie really. If she couldn't find Toph, she was stuck here. Even if she didn't find her little shoeless friend, she didn't know how to get back to Aang and Sokka.

**~OoO~**

It has been a week since Katara joined the little group. Her wounds fully healed, she could easily keep pace now with the two-headed dragon. The very first time Katara tried walking beside the beast, it was painful. Luckily her ribs healed only in the matter of two days and her chi came back to her smoothly. She was able to heal her bruised and twisted ankle. Of course she never used her waterbending around the group. She didn't know if it was safe to show her bending. After all, the world she found herself in was weird and scary from her home world.

After a few days when Katara figured she wasn't going to find Toph anytime soon, she decided to keep the child company, and of course, teach her. It turned out that Rin already knew some reading and writing. The only problem was her math skills, which Katara had to admit that GranGran didn't keep up with Katara with the same subject. Katara knew enough to get by, but that was as far as it went.

Rin had told her that she learned from her instructor that Lord Sesshomaru gave her when they were home. Apparently, Sesshomaru didn't keep weak minded people around him, but then again, a lot can go to say about the imp. He seemed to be stupid in a lot of subjects. When she tried to teach Rin, he tried countless time to correct her. The only thing that Katara did to keep the annoying imp away from her was when she gave her unholy death glare.

The group kept on with their pace, with Sesshomaru leading the way. He didn't bother to speak to her. In fact, she barely saw the damn man. When they stop for lunch, he would take off somewhere. At night, she never saw him in till the early morning. He was completely silent. When she tried to walk beside him to ask a question, all she received was golden orbs glaring at her, with a small growl. The man was an ANIMAL for goodness sakes. She tried to talk to Rin about him, but Rin didn't know where he went when they took breaks.

Katara looked up at the child who was riding on top of the dragon, and let out a sigh. She kept on humming on some tune she made up. It was nice to compare to the silent Lord, and the grunting of the imp.

She kept her eyes on the child not realizing that Sesshomaru stop. Her knees bump into Jaken, which in turn made him fall down, face first.

"Watch where your going ningen women!" Jaken jump back on his feet, glaring at Katara.

"Sorry." Katara said softly. "Well, make sure it doesn't happen again." Jaken grumbled, turning back to his Lord. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes, and shrug her shoulders. It wasn't like she meant to knock him over. She just wasn't paying any attention.

"What is it my Lord?" Squeaked Jaken. Sesshomaru just stood there, eyes never moving from the road ahead. Katara moved a little to see what made the demon stop in his tracks. She tried to narrow her eyes to see what Sesshomaru was staring at, but after a few seconds, Katara gave up on trying to see what the damn demon was looking at.

"Why did we stop?" Rin asked. Katara looked back at the child and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Maybe there is a village up ahead with food!" Katara hands came up together, her eyes gleaming in excitement with hope. Rin giggled and nodded her head in agreement from the little joke.

"Silence you two. How dare you show disrespect to your Lord!" Katara and Rin looked at Jaken with confusion clearly lit in their eyes.

"What do you ever mean? Were not showing disrespect." Katara replied.

Jaken gasped and took a step back, as if someone just punched him in the gut. "He lets you two follow him, and he provides for you two, with safety and substance." Tiny green arms crossed over his chest, his chin high with a smug smile. Katara looked down on the creature, blue eyes swimming with annoyance. She shook her head and stared back at Rin, both smiling with giggles.

"Silence." Both girls stop their amusement, and stared at the back of their leader. His command sent shivers down Katara spine. She truly wasn't use to him talking. And when he did it sent goose bumps all over her.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes up ahead. Something wasn't right. He felt the auras of others not far up ahead, coming towards them in a face pace. He let his yokai aura expand making sure that all that came near him knew who he was. Demons and ningen knew who he was, and what power he held and knew better to trifle with him. After all, he was the killing perfection.

He heard the women ningen that traveled with him now and his servant rant. He was growing tiresome of their bickering. Almost everyday there was a little fight between the two. He had enough when he heard the girls giggle from the remarks Jaken was saying. He had to put an end of this before the unwelcome visitors show their selves.

"Silence!" He heard the intake of breath from the ningen women. Good, he was glade he put some fear in her. He felt that she was begging to ease on him and not fear him anymore. Unacceptable.

His attention went back to the growing auras in front of him. In mere minutes, horses with men in armor were riding towards them.

Something was off. Sesshomaru felt it.

There were at least twelve or more men coming towards them. All wearing armor with the smell of blood and sweat. The one, who lead the small platoon, had more armor on then the rest. He wore a silver chest plate, with white fur over his shoulders. Under the fur you could see leather hide; most likely from some sort of demon. His arms were covered in the same hide. His black hair was tide back into a high ponytail, red ribbons coming over his shoulders. The man was quite distasteful, and Sesshomaru looked upon him with an emotionless expression, but in thought the daiyokai was disgusted. He never cared much for bandits. Vile things he thought they were. The worst of all the ningen people.

The leader of the bandits "_whooed_" his horse to a stop, the bandit looking down at the daiyokai.

"Who are you?" The man yelled. Sesshomaru just stared at the male.

"Move. Your in my way." The bandits face turned into a scrawl. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" yelled the man. Jaken step next to his Lord and yelled, "Do _you_ have any idea who you're talking to!" The leader looked at Jaken with disgust clearly written in his face. "A demon!" cried several of the men behind the leader. The leader pulled out his sword from his waist, and pointed it towards Sesshomaru.

"Demon! Move your presence from my sight or be slaughter." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the bandit. He heard several of the men mumble. No doubt they thought he couldn't hear them. "Our master will show those demons." "Yeah they have no clue who their messin' with." "Maybe when we kill them we can take the women as a reward!"

Sesshomaru stared at the men with disgust.

"I don't repeat myself." Sesshomaru said with more of a command in his voice.

The leader of the bandits raised his sword into the air and screamed, "Then die demon!"

Katara looked on in horror. There were maybe a dozen or more of men coming towards them, with swords of the like. She grabs Rin off of Ah-Un and hid behind the dragon. She watched in awe as Sesshomaru's hand glows green, and a whip came crashing down on the leader of the bandits. A painful cry was let out as the bandits' arm came flying off.

The rest of the bandits looked in horror as their boss lost a limb. The men growing with rage of their leader jump off of their horses and began to charge at the group.

Katara kept her eyes on Sesshomarus form while cradling Rins head, covering her eyes from the bloodshed and watch as he barely raised his wrist and killed half of the men. In pure awe, Katara didn't feel the presence of the three bandits that slip from the charge coming up behind her and Rin.

A rough hand grabbed Katara's shoulder pulling her backwards. Katara let out a scream that had reached Sesshomaru's ears.

He glanced back to see that three of the bandits had passed him and gone to the women and Rin. He was about to turn to them, when a blade had swung in front of his face. Sesshomaru stared down at the leader of the bandit, anger written in his eyes.

A hand came over Katara's mouth, shutting her up from her screams. She didn't like this position at all, knowing the feeling that she had been in it before with the Fire Nation, and the many battles she had gotten herself into. She did the only thing she could do; she bit down on the bandits hand. The man yanked his hand away, pushing Katara away from him. Katara took this moment to attack the two men that were coming from her.

She didn't have water in her water pouch, so using her bending, she waterbend the grass around her creating her water whip. Her mind set on only giving the men a few scratches and not trying to do any real harm, she moved her whip with ease, and scratched the bandit closest to her, causing a deep gash in his cheek. Before his partners could react, she attacked them. Whipping them, Katara was about to whip the man she had bit, when Sesshomaru came in front of her. Startled, her water whip lost its grace and flop into a puddle on the now muddy road.

Sesshomaru stood there in front of the ningen women. After he had dealt with the rest of the bandits, including the leader he turned his attention on to Katara. For only a split second, he was impressed on how she was protecting herself and Rin. This was the first time he had seen her use her bending, that Rin had proclaimed she had. For some reason the women didn't use her bending in front of him in till now. He watched as she twirled in a floating, gracefulness motion, striking the men in front of her. She had taken one of the men down with a deep gash in his face. He was at the moment holding his face with is hands, that was now covered in his blood. He took this moment to end this silly fight, by jumping in front of her. He noticed that he either scared her or startled her, and her water whip dissolved in to a puddle. He took this moment to look at the bandits.

The Bandits looked up, and around them, noticing that they were the only ones left. Their comrades blood covered the road.

Sesshomaru glared at the three, his wrist rising ever so slowly. The man that Katara took a bite out of, screamed and turned into the forest and ran. Behind his heels were the other two bandits, screaming.

Katara looked at Sesshomaru. He stood there in front of her with his back towards her. He barely lifted his hand, and the bandits ran in terror. She knew that Sesshomaru could put fear into others. After all, following him, he put her in a state of fear.

Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk, ignoring Katara.

Rin came running up to Katara, and hugged her legs.

"That was amazing!" Katara looked down at the smiling child, and just nodded her head.

"Come on you two, or you'll get left behind." Cried out Jaken. Rin reached up to Katara hand, gripping it with her small hands and running back to the dragon steed. Katara in tow.

Later that night, Katara was sitting next to the fire petting Rins hair. Rin had gone to sleep sometime ago while Katara told a story her mother had told her once before. Her eyes watching the flicker of flames, her thoughts went back to her original quest with the last airbender.

She needed to get Toph and find a way back home. Only then could she help bring peace with the Avatar. She needed to be there when the final battle went undergo. Maybe after she found herself back home, maybe then she could repay her mothers respect, and be at peace with herself.

Katara let out breath she didn't even know she was holding. She knows she will never be at peace cause of her mothers sacrifice. There will always be a deep pain down inside, which could never truly go away.

Katara was so deep in though, that she didn't notice Sesshomaru step behind her.

"Women." Katara was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to the demon Lord.

Katara just stood there staring at Sesshomaru, looking into his eyes. Then he turned around begging to walk away from her.

"Follow." Katara was in a daze that she didn't realize she stood up and began to follow him; it was when she was standing in a small clearing that she had jolt out of her daze and notice her surroundings.

The clearing was lovely to the eye. You could see a mountain with slight snow on its edges. It reminded her of her home. Hearing the sounds that her boot made when it step into the snow. How she missed her home, her family, and friends.

Her thoughts were broken when a green whip almost hit her face. She was knocked down by the shock surprise of the attack. She looked up to the golden eyes from Sesshomaru staring down at her, his acid whip laying from his fingers.

"What was that for!" Katara yelled.

"Hn, You will spar with me."

"What for?" Sesshomaru looked down at Katara, his eyes narrowing.

"Your power to bend water is impressive. But you lack the ability to fight. You will spar with me so you can approve." Katara stood up glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Accept what I offer you. Not many get this privilege."

Katara continued to glare at the demon. He was right; her fighting technique wasn't that great. She could get by, but when it came down to it, she couldn't hold up against Ty Lee or anyone with that caliber.

"_I guess I can take this time and approve. And this also gets me to practice my waterbending some more."_

Katara took a deep breath, and looked up in the sky. She didn't see it before, because at the camp they were surrounded by trees, but now she could see the half-moon. A smirk curved her lips, and she looked back at Sesshomaru.

She eased her body, and got into her fighting position.

"How shall we start?" Sesshomaru took this time by running towards her. His whip in ready to attack. Katara didn't have time to think, for she couldn't see Sesshomaru's moves.

Before his whip came down upon her, she created a water barrier, deflecting his attack. Before she knew it, she was dodging from his attacks every second. Didn't have time to fully bend before he was in front of her again.

As the night grew, her energy was slipping. Her only thought before she had to duck from a claw over her head was wondering what she got herself into.

**~OoO~**

**Because I haven't posted forever, I gave you a full chapter on Sesshomaru and Katara. It seems Katara got Sesshomaru's interest with her bending. No love interest yet, but there will be. People just don't fall in love so quickly, it has to gain over time. Don't worry this is a romance, just none right now! Please leave a comment, it helps me continue this story! **

**~TTF~**


	7. A Path

One World, Two Hearts

**Chapter Seven: A Path**

**Recap:**

"Before his whip came down upon her, she created a water barrier, deflecting his attack. Before she knew it, she was dodging from his attacks every second. Didn't have time to fully bend before he was in front of her again.

As the night grew, her energy was slipping. Her only thought before she had to duck from a claw over her head was wondering what she got herself into."

~OoO~

Cold water refreshing her throat, Toph sat there crossed legged. It's been a good week since she last saw her motherly friend, and it was causing Toph to become a little frighten. She couldn't find Katara! She knew that Katara fell into the watery depths of the river, but it was Katara. She was a waterbending Master. She knew how to save herself in situations like that. But now that it has been a week since her fall, Toph was thinking of the worse. Katara couldn't have died on her. After all, that women was tough as nails and wouldn't let something so weak to befall her. But the thought was there in her mind; that Tophs motherly, over controlling, but kindhearted friend was somewhere in this demonic world dead.

It caused a shiver to run up Tophs back. She couldn't think about that. If Katara were really dead then they would have found her down the riverbanks by now. Toph moved her head towards the man that saved her and now traveled with her, Tien.

She knew that he knew that she was blind, but unlike everyone else, he didn't hinder her on her handicap. Toph placed her hand down on the soft ground, using her bending she saw him sitting there across from her. He was sitting cross-legged with his arms cross over his chest; he looked as though he was sleeping. But she knew he wasn't. After traveling with him for a week, she started to notice some things with him. One was that he never sleep in till she was and he was always the first one up. Another thing she notices was the way he fought. They came by some creatures that Tien said were called demons, and he fought like a solider. His speed was like anything she knew. When he first attacked the beasts, she didn't even feel or see him move, like he was flying. Before she could even use her bending he was done with them, saying they were weak and didn't take much effort. Ever since then, Tophs has been keeping a close eye (figure of speaking) on him. Another thing she noticed about him was that he was never put down by her rudeness towards him.

When He started following her, she was so focus on finding Katara that she didn't speak to him for a good day or so. That ended when he tried to help her gather wood for the fire. She yelled at him saying she could do it on her own, and that she wasn't helpless on gathering a few sticks. Ever since then, her rudeness came back out again, and she attacked him with her sharp tongue. But he never wavered to her. He kept laughing or just smiled.

Even though he thought she couldn't see it, but he had a nice smile. Toph shock her head, why in the world would she think he had a nice smile. What a stupid thought. She crossed her arms, her face growing into a scrawl. Why would she care if his smile was nice. Stupid.

Tien sat across from the girl over the fire. He smirked when he noticed her abrupt change. She was entertaining to say the least. There was never a dull day around the short girl.

He had observed her for the past few days. She may think he doesn't know, but he knew that she could see. Somehow and someway he knew she could see her surroundings. After being with her, she knew where to go without running into a tree. Hell he saw her jump over a fallen tree without a second thought. It made him wonder if she could see him in someway. He figured it would have to do with the earth. That somehow she was connected to the soil and rocks, that made her know where she was.

Shacking his head, he brushed the thought into the back of his mind. For now he would just watch her and study her. She was something different and he loved to study things that were different. After all, he was different in his own way.

Running his hand through his dark locks, he stared at the girl. He didn't know if he could call her a girl, for she was older then a thirteen old, but the way she acted sure was of a child. His eyes darted at her feet. Compare to other women he has been with her feet were tough from all the walking she did, and a bit dirty. His gaze traveling up to her legs. Her legs were not sleek and small like other women but tough with muscles, but still held a slender form of a grown women. His gaze moved to her tone curves and then up to the one thing that told him she was a women of age. Beneath the odd clothing she wore, he could see the firm rounded breast that made her a women. They weren't small or overly big like the women he saw at those whore houses, but a nice fit to her curve body. Shacking his head once again, he tore his eyes away from her breast and up to her neck. She had a short neck but like everything else it was slender. He looked up to her face, and again a smirk formed over his lips. She still sat there with a face only a man in this era would wear.

Again, she was something. Looking up into the night sky, he closed his eyes listening to his surroundings, making sure that they were safe for the night. As he kept his eyes on the bright night sky his thoughts never wavered from the girl across from.

~OoO~

Katara walked in her place along side the dragon. Rin was laid on her stomach on the dragons back, in perfect slumber. Oh how Katara wished she could lay down for just a moment and rest her tired body.

Shacking her head, she looked up towards the front where Sesshomaru was.

After Sesshomaru had pushed her to her limits just the other night, her body was waiting for a good soak and rest. But the sun had peaked over the hills, waking everything in its wake. Telling all that it was a brand new day. After seeing the sun her throat swelled. She knew that Rin would be up and ready along side the creepy Imp. And as if the Gods were laughing at her, Sesshomaru was dragging her once again on the road.

It took all of her energy (well what little she had left of it.) to walk on her shaky tired legs, and not crawl. She was not going to show him weakness, even if it meant it might kill her.

She had a weird feeling that he was testing her. She kind a figured he hated humans, considering all the human comments he made. She just couldn't put her finger on what he was testing her on. With an irate shrug, Katara dismissed the thought. She will figure it out one day why he wanted to train her, but her thoughts had to go elsewhere. Toph.

Thinking of her little temper friend, she worried yet again that something had happen. Toph should have found her by now. Katara skimmed her surroundings. She wanted to laugh. She remember the first few days in this world, and remember how Toph loved it. It is all beautiful land and earth. The girl was jumping in glee with all her bending. So knowing Toph, she must be searching with the speck of spark in her step. They both could use their bending without harm. It was a relief.

Thinking back at her homeland, Katara stilled for only a mere second without anyone to notice. How could she have forgotten. Toph isn't her only problem, Zhao is here as well. And what Rin had told her, there is more power in this world. Zhao is out there, searching for power. And when he finds it, Katara knows what will happen.

Her eyes travel to the sleeping form of the child. Tears were swelling behind her eyes. She would have to leave the little girl, only to protect her. After all, she had Sesshomaru, and as long Zhao was out there, she was putting everyone at risk! She would leave when all sleep for the night, and search for the river, knowing her friend would follow it in search for her.

Straighten her back and shacking off the tears that wanted to fall, and the sadness that wield it self around her for the child. She had to keep focus with the plan for the well being of others. And she will find Zhao and take him down if she must.

~oOo~

**Loved all the reviews. Almost thought I was going to put an end to this story, but I guess not. Please, keep the comments coming! More coming soon!**

**~TTF~**


	8. Enter Kiyomi

**One World, Two Hearts**

**Chapter Eight: Enter Kiyomi. **

**Authors Note: Again, sorry for the late chapter update. I just found out that I'll be having my first child, so you can understand why my mind has been else where. But this will not stop me from my story. Turn events will befall on our beloved characters in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Recap:**

"Straighten her back and shacking off the tears that wanted to fall, and the sadness that wield it self around her for the child. She had to keep focus with the plan for the well being of others. And she will find Zhao and take him down if she must."

~0o0~

Lighting struck the dark colored sky. Surrounded by the thickness of the tress, lies a small old hut. Seemly beaten by the age of time. He stared at the cripple like hut, smelling distasteful herbs coming out of its air ducks.

There he stood, a wicked smile upon his face. His plan would now be in place.

Inside the little home, was an old timeless woman. Her face was pale and crusty, as though the very skin on her face was slipping down. Her hair was thin and white as snow. Time has taken this once beauty to an old hag of unforgivable ugliness.

When the baboon man stared at her, stirring her potions, he could almost feel sorrow for her. For her face was swollen with giant and small moles of the darkest color, her crusty face dripping from her and making her look like a skeleton. But in the end he would need this woman for her unearthly power.

"What do I own to this visit?" Her voice was crack-y and gurgled.

"Do you tend to think I would not notice you. Who do you think I am, Naraku?"

Naraku step forward, "I am in need of your assistance."

The old hag didn't reply, but kept stirring into her pot.

After some time, laughter spread through her pale crack lips.

"And who do you wish for me to curse?"

"A women of not of this world."

"The priestess that collects the jewel shards with that hanyou?"

"No."

Old hag silently giggled, "I see." Picking up a bowel full of blood, easily pouring it into her mix.

"So, it's not a curse that you come for. Very well; what is in it for me?"

Holding out his hand, knowing very well what she would like.

Grey old eyes widen in delight.

"Hahaha, all part of your evil plan no doubt." Laughed the evil hag. Easing her stirring, she picked up her dipper easing it into her potion.

Naraku watched as the old hag raised the vile black liquid to her lips and take a sip.

A wind picked up in the small hut casting his pelt and the old hags hair to swirl in air.

A black aura encircled the women. The once old sagging skin of the woman began to tighten, her color returning. The snow like hair, fallen down with thickness and the color of black.

There before him, once stood the old hag and now a woman of once of her beauty. Her grey eyes now the deepest color of blue, nearly black.

A voice no longer old, but now that of sound of winter.

"Very well Naraku. I'll become part of your plan, and help you."

Naraku stood there. At last his plan is now in place.

~0o0~

Katara laid on her side. The warmth of the fire now fading, she waited. She strain her ears to hear the sound of sleep from the other campers.

She could hear the snores of Jaken and the two-head dragon. She found relief in the fact she wouldn't be bothered by the damn annoying imp.

The only problem she had was Sesshomaru.

Katara knew he left at night when they all rest for the night, but he always came back in the middle of the night. Katara knew he was against the tree, but knowing if he was asleep was another situation.

If her plan was to work, she would have to be careful getting pass the demon Lord.

She had work out her plan the day before.

She would act like her self, like everyday: help Rin with her studies, set up camp, avoid Sesshomaru at all cost when it came to sparring, and cook, and sleep.

And when all was sleeping soundly, she would leave the little group in search for her friend and her enemy.

So far the plan has come to terms. No mishaps of any of the sorts. She just hopes she could find her friend before she came across Zhao.

Silently easing up from her spot on the ground, Katara looked around the camp.

Jaken was on his back next to the fire with his legs spread out. Katara wanted to chuckle, for the little imp had a small puddle next to his face where the drool was falling. It was a sight to see, but she had to keep quite.

Next her eyes laid on the steed. It was snoring, but not as loud as Jaken. Think it was fully asleep she paid no heed to it.

Then looking over to the tree, there the demon Lord laid.

His back was against the bark of the tree. His eyes were closed, but knowing him, he could just be resting. He did look peaceful though.

Katara stared at Sesshomaru after some time. Realizing she was staring, she shook her head.

'That was odd of me.' Katara thought.

Silently turning around she picked up her satchel. It didn't have much in it but her winter cover jacket. It wasn't cold enough to wear it here in this world. The wind the past few days have been picking up, and the trees have been changing colors, but for her it wasn't cold enough for her. Hell it was still a little warm to her skin.

But knowing the season was changing, she would need it in just a few months for she could feel the bracing of winter.

'I wonder what this land would look like with snow.' Easing out of her thoughts, she slowly got up, trying hard to not make a sound. Looking around the camp one last time, her eyes found the sleeping form of Rin.

Rin wasn't far from Katara when they slept, in fact the child slept almost next to her. But Katara told Rin to sleep closer to the fire that night for the wind had picked up, and she didn't want Rin to catch ill.

If it weren't for the child, Katara would have been dead by now.

The only reason she was leaving, was fro the child. The minute Katara and Toph landed in this world, they have been attack and chased. And knowing that Zhao was out there searching for power, she had to leave. It broke her heart that she had to leave Rin without even saying goodbye, but it must be done. Katara didn't want to bring danger to her.

With that in thought, Katara turned around and walked into the ever growing trees in search for her friend.

~0o0~

For sometime now, he knew something was amiss with the girl. He had kept close watch on her since she joined his growing group.

He had notice that morning how her mood changed. Her scent was calm for most of the morning, but it changed to worry. At one point he smelled her tears.

Sesshomaru also notice how she paused for a mere second. He paid no attention to it. After all she was a human, and from what he could tell from such a lowly species, they tend to rapidly change their moods and feelings on a daily bases.

But as he sat there, he knew now why she act differently. She was leaving them. He had watched her ease up from her spot and look around the camp, even when she stared at him for a short while. After a short time she had risen and then stared at Rin.

He didn't care if she left or not. She do as she please only if it didn't distract him from his mission.

But as she looked down upon Rin, he could see the strain in her face.

It seemed she was leaving because of Rin. That angered him. Rin hadn't anything wrong to the woman, in fact he had watch as Rin played with the woman. The woman didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Watching the woman, she turned her face away from the child, then her emotion changed once again. It was sadness mixed with courage. This interested him.

As he watch the woman silently leave he sat there pounding this turn of events.

If she left, Rin would be deeply hurt and would worry for the human wench. But did the human leave in the first place?

He decided he would follow her and see where she was going and doing. And find the reason why she dare leave, since her duty was to Rin.

Walking over to the sleeping form of the imp, and kicked him in the head. In turn it made him fly over to a set of bushes.

"Wha – What!" screamed Jaken. Jaken jump out of the bushes waving the two-headed staff.

"Jaken." The imp stop, and stared at his Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken squeak and bowed before Sesshomaru.

"I'm leaving. Watch over Rin." With that Sesshomaru turned on his heels and walked where Katara had left.

"Yes Mi'lord." Replied Jaken.

"Jaken. If anything happens to Rin in my absence. It will be your death."

Fear enclosed in Jaken eyes, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Stutter Jaken.

Without another word, Sesshomaru departed, to find Katara.

~o0o~

Katara had found the river in hopes that by following it up stream she would find Toph, knowing Toph would be using the river to find Katara.

It was wired though. When her and Toph were together, they were attacked what seemed every second of the day. Now that she was on her own, Katara truly thought she would get attacked, but nothing has.

'Why am I bothering with it. Isn't good that I haven't been attack.' Stopping in her tracks, Katara looked up in the brilliant light blue sky.

'If Toph was here, she would just say I was worrying to much.' Shacking her head of her thoughts, Katara raised her arms and stretched her aching body.

"I guess that's a sign to rest." Looking around for any onlookers. Seeing none, Katara took off her outer cloths, leaving only her under garments.

Folding her cloths neatly on the riverbanks, she dived into the cold flowing water.

The river was smooth, and deep so it gave Katara a sense of ease.

It was cold and refreshing on her skin to be in the water.

Deciding that she swam enough, she turned and swam back to the surface. Before she reached the surface, she thought she saw a reflection next to her belongings. She stop in the water looking up at it, blinking once she looked at it again. This time it was gone. If she didn't know any better she thought the reflection look like Sesshomaru, if not. Thinking she just imagined it, she poked her head up in the surface, seeing if anyone was truly there. Thinking she was safe she went to the bank were her cloths were at.

Using her waterbending, she dried herself with one swoosh of her hand and put back on her cloths and continued on her journey. Not knowing that she was being followed.

~0o0~

Sitting for lunch that Katara caught in the river, she sat there in frustration.

"It's been a good day and a half, and no sign of anyone." Katara had been walking close to the river, hoping she would have come across Toph, but guessing she traveled pretty far from where she got separated and injured she won't see her any time soon. But it was getting frustrating.

"I guess I should keep on with my plan. Hopefully I'll come across her soon." With that in mind, Katara began to cleared her area were she stop to rest to eat when she heard someone chuckle.

Katara looked up, but she couldn't see anyone. Then again, she heard the same sound. This time clearer then last.

"Who's there?" shout Katara. There was no answer, Katara admittedly got into fighting position.

"Feisty are we? I see why he has interest in you." Katara turned around to the voice.

There stood before Katara, a woman. In black robes with red flowers, the woman was beautiful. Her hair was long and black, her skin looked smoothed, her lips were full and the color of blood. What put Katara at alert was her eyes. Her eyes the darkest blue Katara has ever seen, even almost black looking, as if this woman was timeless.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" question Katara.

The woman chuckling once again, "Oh dear where are my manners. Please forgive me, my name is Kiyomi. And what I want is not of importance. It is what he wants."

Katara looked upon the women with confusion. Who is she talking about?

Katara was about to ask who she was talking about, when Kiyomi pulled out a strange looking stick out of her robes.

"Now child of water prepare for my POWER!" Suddenly the odd stick that Kiyomi held, grew a strange light. Katara not knowing what to do, turned and tried to run, but was soon entangled with roots.

"Earthbending?" The tentacle like roots began to form over Katara's body, trying to trap her.

"Haha silly girl, you can not escape from my trenches. Now ready yourself for you will be controlled under my spell!" Kiyomi laughed.

Katara looked at the woman in panic. 'shit, I have to get out of this.'

Before the roots began to tighten its grip over Katara arms; Katara used what little water that was in her water skin, and sliced through the roots freeing herself.

"I don't think so Kiyomi." Kiyomi stop her laughing and looked at Katara in surprise.

Kiyomi used her stick once again, this time a beam of light came towards Katara.

Katara dodged out of the way before the beam had hit her.

Another bright beam was heading towards her, using her bending. Katara took a deep breath and used frost breath to freeze the incoming beam.

"Clever trick my dear, but it will not save you." Said Kiyomi.

Using the water in the earth, Katara formed her water whip.

"What is it that you want from me? Why attack me?" asked Katara.

Again the evil witch laughed, "It is I who does not want you my dear. I'm just doing what I'm told, and seeing that you are on your knees in control by your master." Kiyomi used her power again, bring the roots to life, creating a wave like barrier. With a small move of her wrist, the roots started to come towards Katara.

Katara used her whip cutting through the wave, but was soon replace.

"You can not stop me!" Yelled Kiyomi.

Katara drop her whip and raised her hands towards the on coming wall. Closing her eyes, she used her waterbending to control the roots.

Before the roots out stretched itself to enclose her, they stop.

"What! How?" Kiyomi yelled.

Katara open her eyes, and with all her might, she pushed the wall back with her bending.

"How are you controlling my plants? I was told your could only bend water!"

"That's correct, but whenever there is water I can control. And plants need water to survive!" Katara yelled back.

Kiyomi raised her wand like stick once again and pushed the wall back.

Katara tried using her bending but was being pushed back by Kiyomi power.

Kiyomi evil blood lips smirk, with a little twist of her wrist, she drop the wall.

Katara in surprise didn't realize that a root tentacle was coming down behind her.

Turning the last second, it knocked her over entangling her, binding her arms down so she couldn't use her waterbending.

Struggling in her bind, Katara looked up at the evil witch who walked over to her.

Bending on one knee, Kiyomi brushed a strain of hair out of Katara's face.

"You pull a good fight child, I see why they want you so." Eyes widen with terror. Katara looked into the blacks eyes of Kiyomi.

'This can't be the end? It can't be!'

"This will only hurt for a minute." Closing her eyes, Katara waited for the coming pain.

Kiyomi put the tip of the stick on Katara's shoulder, it soon started to glow.

Katara open her eyes, when a white hot pain went through her body.

She watch Kiyomi stand and raise her stick like wand to the air. She began to chant in some old langue that Katara couldn't understand.

"Now I shall bind you to your master, and he shal-" Kiyomi was cut off.

A bright green whip came down on her wrist and torn the wand out of her hands.

"How dare you. You shall pay for that!" Kiyomi raised her hand calling forth her wand.

"You will let the woman go, or it will be your death." Katara looked over to see Sesshomaru.

'He came for me. But why?' Katara thought.

"I will KILL YOU!" Before Kiyomi raised her wand at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru used his whip to catch the witches wrist.

"Stop! Don't you know what your doing?" cried Kiyomi.

"Hmp."

"If you break my spell, it will all be ruined."

Narrowing his eyes at Kiyomi, "Good."

Before she could protest, Sesshomaru tighten his grip, causing the acid in his whip to cut through her hand.

Katara watched as Kiyomi screamed in pain from Sesshomaru. The roots that were binding her were beginning to loosen up.

Sesshomaru watched as his acid tore through the witches wrist. As her hand fell to the ground with the wand, Sesshomaru looked over at Katara. The mark on her shoulder was still there and still glowing. Looking up, he locked eyes with Katara's blues. She was still in pain, and wasn't struggling as before.

'The wand must still be causing her pain.' With that in thought, he pulled out Tokijin. With one slash, the wand was turn into ashes.

"NO! You have no clue what you have done!" Sesshomaru looked up at the witch, for a split second he was surprise. The woman that once stood in front of him, was now an old hag.

He was about ask what she meant, when a bright golden light where the wand once laid started to glow. A beam lifted into the air, hovering above the ground.

Before Sesshomaru knew it, the beam came towards him. He tried to dodge it, but fail, for the beam hit him the shoulder. A white hot pain went through his shoulder, then to his body. Cringing from the pain, he looked up at the witch.

"What is happening?" he asked coldly.

The witch looked at him with her lifeless gray eyes, and laughed.

"AHH!" Sesshomaru looked over at Katara who was screaming. Her shoulder was glowing just as his. Something was wrong. What have he done?"

"Fool, you just became bonding with the human girl." She old hag started to laugh, "This is better then the original plan. Oh yes, Naraku will be most upset. This is just splendid!"

"Naraku is involved." Wincing from the pain in his shoulder, he watched as the witch began to disappear in the darkness.

"Goodbye Lord of the West." With that she was gone from his sight.

The pain in his shoulder eased, so did Katara's screaming.

Sesshomaru walked over to the girl. Bending on one knee, lift her arm up. She had a mark on her shoulder, a cross of some sorts.

"You came. Why?" her voice was low, she was close to sleeping into darkness.

"Hmp" Sesshomaru watched as Katara closed her eyes, and succumb to sleep.

Cutting the roots off of her, he gently picked her up, and laid her next to the fire she had going during her rest.

See as there is nothing else to do, he sat there against a near by tree.

He has a lot to think upon. The witch had said they were bonded. But How? And what kind of bond? And how is Naraku involved in this?

Indeed, he has a lot to think about, including how to get out of this mess.

~0o0~

**There is Chapter eight. I had this plan out for sometime now. I made this chapter extra long for you! Over 3000 words. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Review! **

**~TTF~**


End file.
